


I think we could have a lot of fun

by lzclotho



Category: House M.D., Miami Medical
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Sex, Tropes, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trope-fic. One-shot. Dr Eva Zambrano and Dr Allison Cameron pick each other up at a bar and have sex without exchanging names. The next morning, Eva meets the new trauma surgeon on staff, Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think we could have a lot of fun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eva and Allison gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122091) by helenastacie. 



“I think we could have a lot of fun.”

“Yeah? Where?”

“My apartment.”

The brunette finishes her drink. “I beg to differ.”

“Really? How so?”

“We could have much more fun at my apartment.”

“You may be right.”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

The next morning, Dr. Eva Zambrano stretched luxuriantly in an empty bed, alone again, though she held good memories of the night before. She hadn’t gotten the woman’s number. By her own policy they hadn’t even gone beyond first names. But a stray thought persisted that she might see the blonde again at the club. 

Shaking off the unusual feeling, Eva showered and readied herself for her shift at Miami Trauma One, sighing but resigned. She had had a good time with Allie, the woman playing her body like the guitar she had let slip she owned.

Jogging in to work she was stopped by Chris. “We have a new doc on the rotation. Going to train then take over Beta Shift.”

Eva frowned, then shrugged. “That’s fine.”

“She’s in the lounge.”

“Name?”

“Cameron.”

“First or last name?” Eva asked even as she backed up a step and started swiveling around to walk to the lounge and her locker.

“Last.” 

Eva spun and her breath fled her chest at the sight of the speaker. “What? You? Here?” Her throat became tighter with each word until she was barely whispering, frantically trying to push sound out of her mouth.

“Hi.”

“Allie” was Dr. Allison Cameron, the newest trauma surgeon at Miami Medical. And the only thing Eva could think as she walked past the new doctor and ducked her head to avoid the woman’s hazel-green eyes, was a morose “Well there’ll never be any more of that then.”


End file.
